


You're gonna be the death of me, kid

by Mamlaka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Tony needs a nap, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamlaka/pseuds/Mamlaka
Summary: Natasha invites her boyfriend Steve, Steve's best friend, Bucky, her little brother Clint, and Tony Stark, and Clint's best friend Peter to stay in her family's cabin for winter break.So what happens when Clint  falls head over heels Bucky , who not only is twelve years older than him, but is also his sister's boyfriend's best friend?





	1. Chapter 1

**From  Natty: We're almost here. You better be wearing pants.**

**To Natty: :(( fine but only if u bring meh gummy bears**

**To Natty : plzz**

**From Natty: Deal.**

**To Natty: yayz!!**

Clint yawns and stretches before moving to his dresser to pull out actual clothes. He's technically wearing pants, even though they're pyjamas, but he figures Nat won't have the same ideology when it comes to the gummy bear deal.

"Peter, they're almost here!" Clint shouts, slipping out of his purple one piece pajamas  and into a pair of black skinny jeans and a large purple hoodie. "And Tony's gonna be there." 

Suddenly, a bright red Peter Parker bursts through the door to Clint's room. "You didn't tell me Mr. Stark was gonna be here, you fucker!" Peter screeches. 

Peter and Clint have been friends since Clint and Natasha had moved freshman year of high school for Clint. So really it wasn't surprising when Clint had insisted on Peter going  with them to the Romanov family cabin. And, with Tony Stark, Peter's long time crush coming along, it was a win for Clint. Getting to see his best friend for two weeks consecutively, and also getting to watch said best friend embarrass himself in front of a billionare. For Clint, it's a win-win.

"Figured you wouldn't want to go if you knew," Clint shrugs and makes his way passed the furious Peter into the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah because he's only the richest alpha like, ever, I have a huge crush on him, and I look like shit!" Peter cries.

"Ok, one, yeah you get to be a sugar baby don't complain. Two, that's why you're here. And three, you're fucking adorable don't start that I'm ugly shit with me, mister." 

Peter sighs and rubs his hands on his face. "I hate you so much, right now Birdy."

"Love you too, Petez. Now go get ready for you're new sugar daddy!" 

Peter slams every door he can on his way upstairs, causing Clint to laugh even harder.

He had Nat tell Tony about Peter so he would know, and from what Natasha had said Tony was beyond interested. So Clint's plan was in action. Or operation 'my-best-friend-is-gonna-get-laid-by-a-hot-rich-alpha-if-it's-the-last-thing-I-do-and-it-probably-will-be.' 

Clint may or may not have way too much time on his hands.

He hears the engine of Steve's old running jeep and adjusts his hearing aids before making his way to the front door. He's not worried, he's known Steve and Tony for ages. But Nat said Steve's friend Bucky was a bit out there and wasn't really normal. And he's  an alpha. 

Clint doesn't mind. His older sister's an alpha, and so is  Tony. So it's not  the alpha part that has him nervous. It was the stories he had heard. None were bad, not really. But he got in fights a lot and sounded to Clint like an ass. But Nat had told him he was hot. 

So there's that. 

But he fidgets uncomfortably anyway as Steve parks his car and gets out. Natasha emerges from the passenger seat, Tony from the back passenger side. And the hottest guy Clint has ever seen from the driver's side.

"Aw, no. He's hot." Clint mumbles. 

And, of course Clint wasn't ever going to say it out loud, but the smell of anger and boredom rolling off of him was a huge turn on. But that's not the point. The point is that Clint is so fucked. 

 _Hopefully._ Clint's brain supplies. And Clint, like anyone would if had just fallen in love with your sister's boyfriend's best friend would, flushes a deep shade of red. Before calling out. "Need some help?" 

And Steve, precious, little, (not really the guy's huge) Steve smiles and shakes his head. "Nope, you go back inside. It's freezing," 

Clint doesn't say anything, just nods and turns. But he can feel the strange alphas eyes on him, and it makes him want to squirm. He doesn't, because his older sister is right there, but he wants to, and then after he's done squirming he wants to die. And then come back to life and ride the alpha into oblivion. 

And maybe after that cuddle.

"Clint, your gummy bears." Nat says, and she throws them.

Clint doesn't even have to turn around and he catches them. It's one of his talents. Catching stuff and hitting stuff with a bow and arrow. Also being annoying, but again, besides the point. 

Tony whistles. "Damn, kid. Still got those reflexes!"

Clint smiles and turns. "Yep, you live with Tasha long enough you learn how to be ready for anything."

Tony and Steve both bark out loud laughs, but Alpha Mc-Strangey-Pants just smirks. (Natasha smirks too but her smirk doesn't make Clint want to cry.) 

"Clint!" Peter calls. "I can't find my hoodie. I couldn't find any others so I'm wearing one I found it the guest room I don't know who's it is but it's red and yellow and really fucking warm and- oh my god it says Stark." 

Tony is probably smirking now, and Clint can't help a little chuckle that slips passed his lips. "Really?"

"Yeah! I'm wearing one of Mr. Stark's sweatshirts I think I might be in heav-" he stops short when he makes it to the door and sees none other than Tony Stark standing in the driveway, a lopsided grin on his face. "I'm gonna go inside and die now... bye!" Peter waves and sprints full speed up the stairs and into a room, (probably Clint's) and slamming the door.

Clint and Natasha just about die of laughter. Steve mumbles a small "poor kid," and Tony, Tony is grinning like an idiot. Spooks-a-lot, as Clint has dubbed him, simply rolls his eyes and continues unloading everyone's bags from the trunk of Steve's jeep.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Clint hums, shoving a gummy bear into his mouth.

 

* * *

 

Sleepless nights aren't anything new for Clint. They suck, and Clint always feels like death the next day until he's had a coffee, but they're normal. 

So that's how Clint finds himself making his way down the stairs to the kitchen at one a.m. with no hearing aids and in his dragon pajamas. Because who would be awake at one a.m. to judge him?

Bucky, apparently. That's who.

He's resting on the counter, scrolling through his phone with an unimpressed look. His hair his tied up in a half bun and clad in a tight black shirt. Basically, he looks hot and Clint's entire face is red before the alpha even notices him.

When Bucky does notice him, he raises an eyebrow and says something. He says it just fast enough Clint doesn't catch it, and the omega looks down before snagging a pen and a napkin from the counter.

_Don't have my aids in. Can't hear or read lips if you talk that fast._

Bucky nods, then says something again, slower this time, and Clint reads it as 'what are you doing up?'

God, he wishes Bucky knew ASL. It would make the entire process way easier. But Clint sighs and writes on the napkin:  _Can't sleep. Wanted some gummy bears._

Bucky laughs, and Clint's desperately wants to hear it. 'I have some cupcakes in the oven. I can put some on it if you want.'  _Really?_ Bucky shrugs, and damn. If this guy isn't perfection, Clint doesn't know what is.

Clint smiles and nods. Bucky nods in return, then begins moving around the kitchen, snagging Clint's gummy bears from on top on the fridge. Clint can see he's talking to himself, but he's not looking at Clint, so the omega ignores it and takes his place on the large freezer. He watches as the alpha moves around, seeming perfectly content.

It makes Clint imagine Bucky moving around in a bigger kitchen. Three pups sitting at the dining room table in the next room, doing homework. He sees himself watching Bucky  fondly from the counter next to the stove. They're talking quietly, but the alpha's eyes keep wandering from Clint's eyes to his neck as he moves around and talks to him. Watching Clint's neck where there's a mating bite. 

Clint is flushed from head to chest by the time he snaps out of his little fantasy, and Bucky is watching him with something in his eyes the bond can't read. He begins saying something, and Clint has to focus really hard on not getting distracted while he watches the alpha' s lips move.

'Your scent is distracting. What are you so happy about?'

Clint feels like he blushes even more, though with how red he already , he doubts it, but writes on the napkin anyway.  _Cupcakes. And why you're making them at one a.m. and also about how good those gummy bears are gonna be on a cupcake._

Bucky smiles and shakes his head before replying. 'Couldn't sleep either. Wanted something to distract myself.' Clint tilts his head in a way to make it seem he doesn't understand without wasting any space on the napkin, and Bucky looks away, before looking back at Clint. 'I have some PTSD. Nightmares from the war.' 

Clint shifts, and motions the brunette closer with his fingers. Bucky moves closer hesitantly, and Clint drags him closer by his shirt. He smiles, before tapping out 'so we can talk like this?' on the alpha's shoulder in Morse code. Bucky's grin turns lopsided, and he taps back, 'yes.'

* * *

When wakes up the next day, he's on the couch, cupcake wrappers on the coffee table. And a cool arm wrapped around his middle.

And the unmistakable smell of content alpha spread all around him. He flushes and shivers, and pushes the arm away gently. 

The metal arm. 

Oh, hell. Bucky, the hot alpha that makes cupcakes in the early morning and talked in Morse code on Clint's shoulder for hours is wrapped around him. 

He's so fucked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read note!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Only if u want to lol  
> (But please do)

"I'm serious, Peter! The only way I got him off me was by saying Nat would kick his ass if she saw us like that," Clint says, dramatically falling back onto the bed with a little sigh. 

"He's totally into you!" Peter all but giggles, tickling Clint in the ribs so hard Clint is practically crying by the time he's done. "Nobody that's not interested in you would make you cupcakes at like one a.m.!" 

Clint bites his lip. While Peter's not wrong, Clint still doesn't want to believe it. Not because he doesn't  _want_ to, but he doesn't want to be  _that_ person that's dating an older guy and has rumors spread about him. Technically, it's Peter that should be worrying about rumors, but Clint is anyway. Because he wants Bucky, and can only hope Bucky want him too, but he knows that he'll just mess it up anyway, and he really, really, really doesn't want to mess it up.

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't wanna do it right now. I just met the guy! And he's probably just making me feel special so Natty doesn't beat him up," Clint scrubs a hand over his face. "And maybe he's just an over all good guy." 

Peter just rolls his eyes. "Shut up," 

Clint can't help the little shocked laugh that bubbles past his lips. Peter's never been so brash before, and the fact that he just blatantly told Clint to shut up is more funny to Clint than it probably really should be. 

"Fine. I'll shut up. But only if you admit Tony likes you," Clint raises an eyebrow, and Peter squeals in anguish and throws a pillow at him.

"I would but he really doesn't," Peter crosses his arms angrily. "Idiot,"  

Clint laughs. "You pouting is adorable!" Clint rolls off the bed in his fit out laughter, and Peter joins him eventually, because really, Clint's right, and he just has that kind of laugh that you can't help but join along with, even if you want to be mad at him.

"But really, Pete. He likes you. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this," Clint rests his head on Peter's shoulder, heaving out a little sigh. "I care too much about you to be that much of an ass." 

Peter shakes his head. "I know. But I honestly don't understand why he would like me. I'm too skinny, too jumpy, and really not that attractive," he laces his hand with Clint's.

"But you're not too skinny, you're not too jumpy, and you're like the most attractive person I know!" Clint takes another dramatic fall, however into Peter's lap. 

"No, you are the most attractive person." 

"Not even!" 

"Yes even!"

"Bet!" 

"Bet!"

They stare at each other for a while, before they both burst into another laughing fit. 

"How about this," Peter hums, brushing a hand through Clint's soft blonde hair. "If you ask out Bucky, I'll ask out Tony." 

Clint thinks for a minute, before nodded and rising suddenly, nearly kneeing Peter in the groin in his struggle to get up. "I love that idea!" He spins around in a small circle before continuing, "except you ask Bucky and I'll ask Tony so it's less awkward for all of us." 

Peter gives an affirmative nod, then rises neatly to his feet, wipes off his pants, then begins the trek downstairs.

"Operation date night is a go!" Clint cries, before he skips over to Peter and  laces their elbows together.

Then, the two of them make their way downstairs to find the two new alphas. (And hopefully their new mates.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I should start out by saying sorry. I've been going through some stuff lately, and I just got into enough of a "zone" to write, even a little bit. So I've been getting what I feel is an undeserved about this story, so I'm gonna try to continue with it so I feel at least somewhat deserving. 
> 
> But I also wanted to say that the main reason I'm doing this is because of you guys and the love and support you beautiful people have been leaving. I can't even begin to express how grateful I am (as an aspiring writer with major writer's block) for you lovelies and the love you've been giving. No pressure, but I honestly think without you gorgeous, gorgeous, people I wouldn't be here being able to write again. 
> 
> So in the time I've been gone, I've done a lot of thinking, and that's mainly how I should continue this. But I guess here it is and I hope it pleases all you beauties and is worth the love and support you've all given me. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know I've said it a lot already, but I am so grateful for all of you. I love all of you, and I am so happy that I can say I've been inspired by the beautiful people that have read this and hopefully came back after all this time I've wasted.


End file.
